


I Own You

by SarahtheRebel



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Abuse, Betrayal, Bondage, Brainwashing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahtheRebel/pseuds/SarahtheRebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair and Elissa Cousland have been captured and taken to Fort Drakon.  They were betrayed.  A sadistic Loghain exacts his revenge on both of them. </p><p>***NOT A COMPLETED WORK***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **This work contains major triggers for RAPE and TORTURE. Do NOT read if you have issues with these.
> 
> This is what really would have happened in DA:Origins, if the plot was darker, and there was more sex and violence in the game.

Her head was still buzzing, but her vision began to clear. As she slowly regained consciousness, Elissa realized she was laying on a cold stone floor. She blinked trying to let her brown eyes adjust to the dimly lit room. Stripped of all but her breast band and small clothes, a chill ran through her body. She slowly began to sit up. 

"Good, you're awake!" Alistair's voice came from behind her. She stood, and he wrapped her in his strong arms; she warmed herself in his embrace. He was also naked save for his smalls... An impressive sight, under any circumstances, and any other time she would have been thrilled to have him out of his armor and alone to herself! Even though they had only just recently admitted their feelings to each other, she was no blushing virgin as he had been. Despite his lack of experience, he was an incredibly passionate lover. He had been so warm and gentle their first night together. Taking time to explore her entire body. Reveling in the little moans that escaped her lips as he kissed her up and down. The way she arched her back as he thrust into her, the way their bodies fit together, spooning until sleep crept over them... It had not been like that with Zevran. They had both known from the beginning, theirs was a relationship of sex. Carnal, dirty, non-commital sex. And it had been great. He was amazing and he knew it too, his confidence had definitely shown in his love making. He knew so many things... But Alistair was different. With him she wanted more than just sex. He made her heart soar, just by the way he looked at her. Theirs was a connection of both body and soul. And he had ultimately made her choose between them. Depsite his many skills in bed, Zevran only woke her lustful hunger, not her heart. She needed more than that, she wanted romance. She wanted Alistair... But right now there was nothing romantic about a dungeon cell. 

She pulled away from him so she could take an account of their surroundings. It was dank and chilled. A single torch flickered on the wall, just outside the thick iron bars of their cell. The stale air was heavy with the scent of sweat and metal. The stone floor was covered with dirt and old straw. On the wall there were shackles hanging from heavy chains and nearby what looked to be old blood stains. On the opposite wall from their cell door, she could see the outline of a table, some workbenches and other scattered furnishings she couldn't quite make out. There were stairs going up in the far corner of the room, and a side door just before them. Every few minutes she could hear echoed screams, tumble down from the stairs. 

She turned back to Alistair, his usual warm expression was replaced by a look of uneasiness. She shivered. 

"Are you alright?" His concern for her thick in his voice. "Aside from my throbbing head... I'll survive." She smiled weakly, trying to lift his spirits. Her eyes widened "where are the others?!" She asked quickly, remembering their party had included Leliana and Zevran.  
"I don't know." His response grim "I only just woke up shortly before you did."

Elissa walked over to the wall, sat down and leaned against it. Her head was still a bit foggy. He came over and sat down beside her, putting his arm around her shoulders. The last thing she could remember was the four of them trying to sneak Queen Anora out of a castle, and then suddenly being surrounded by soldiers... Logain's soldiers. Ser Cathrien smirking, demanding they surrender... Never! Elissa had thrown herself into an attack, blades flashing, trying to cut her way across the room to that smug bitch! But they were hopelessly outnumbered, despite their bravado. She was overwhelmed... suddenly there was a hard blow to the back of her head, the room spun, her vision blurred. She fell to the floor. Instant darkness.

And now they sat in some Maker forsaken pit of filth, awaiting the wrath of Teyrn Loghain, no doubt. She sighed heavily, knowing it was her fault. After everything he had done to the wardens, she had been obsessed with incriminating Loghain. When she heard of Anora's imprisonment, it seemed like the best evidence she could gather to seal his fait... she fought against her better judgment and walked them all right into a trap. Stupid!

Alistair seemingly read her thoughts and pulled her closer. "You tried your best, love... I wanted to nail that slippery bastard as much as you did."

Their dark thoughts were suddenly broken by the sound of metal locks being turned, followed by the screech of hinges, protesting at being opened. Then heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. Elissa and Alistair scrambled to their feet.

Four armor clad guards equiped with long spears descended down into their chamber, followed by Teyrn Loghain. His expression a perpetual frown, locking eyes with Alistair. He stopped just in front of their cell, but well out of arms reach, flanked by his guards. Looking them both over, his face screwed up into a satisfied sneer. "Maric's bastard and his little warden whore. How very kind of you both to join us here at Fort Drakon." He smiled dark and menacing. "I do hope you find your stay with us to my liking!" He laughed. 

"Well now that you mention it..." Alistair couldn't resist "I do have several suggestions on how you could improve the whole experience. Maybe less dismal accomadations and more cheese?"

At that a guard raised his spear and struck Alistair in the stomach with the butt of the shaft. Alistair crumpled over from the blow, coughing. 

"You'll find that smartass remarks like that will do you no good in here, bastard!" Loghain growled. "Tempt my displeasure like that again, and you will be punished! "

"Ooo, I'm shaking in my nonexistent boots!" Alistair fired back, catching his breath.

Loghain narrowed his eyes "you will be."


	2. Chapter 2

Loghain's face warped into a portrait of pure malice and sadism. "Our guests are unhappy with their accomadations. Let's see if we can improve their disposition." 

A guard moved to the cell door, unlocking it. Then all four guards entered with their spears lowered at the prisoners. Elissa and Alistair backed against the wall. Without weapons or armor, they stood no chance of resisting such a fortified group of enemies.

Two guards grabbed Elissa by the arms and heaved her forward, out of the cell, while the other two kept Alistair pinned against the wall, their spears pointed at his throat.

As the guards were occupied with the prisoners, Loghain made himself busy, lighting torches on the far wall, illuminating the rest of the room. As it grew brighter the light gave birth to a host of torture racks, tables, stocks and chains.

Elissa's eyes widened and she began to struggle, as her guards droped their spears and roughly manhandled her down onto a table. It stood just a little lower than waist high. Her wrists were tied down, above her head, with thick leather straps anchored to the table. She began to kick at them when they returned for her legs, and managed to round her heel into one guard's jaw. He staggered backward a little, but shook it off and glared at her. Without warning, he punched her in the stomach.

Alistair ground his teeth and fumed at the guards... they grinned at him, with cruel anticipation. 

Stunned, Elissa gasped for breath and her body went slack as she recovered from the blow. The guards seized upon her weakness and forced her legs apart, strapping each ankle down on opposite ends of the table.

Loghain moved to the table, looking down at Elissa, he smirked "Don't worry, you're not the only one who's going have fun." At that, all four guards converged upon Alistair. One prodded him forward with the butt of his spear, while the others bared their razor sharp tips at him. He had no choice but to stagger forward and out of the cell. They led him over to a vertical rack on the opposite wall from Elissa, and chained his hands and legs down. 

"There now, comfortable?" Loghain ventured sarcastically. 

"Maker take you, Loghain!" Elissa spat.

He reached out and traced his finger along her colar bone down between her breasts, then groped one hard. "Oh no, I believe you'll find it is I who will be taking you, my dear" he laughed.

Alistair barked at him "leave her alone Loghain, I'll do whatever you want, just leave her out of this!"

"Such chivalry!" Loghain feigned admiration "but you don't seem to grasp the fact that you both belong to me now. And I will punish and use you both as I see fit." His manner grew even colder "You've caused me no end of trouble, when you should have been slaughtered at Ostagar! Along with that fool Duncan and our idiot King! I will not let Ferelden fall back into the clutches of Orlais! Damn the price! Can you not see that?!" He had lost his composure as he was near yelling at them. His fury was thick on his words. "You are both guilty of inciting rebellion, and plotting high treason. As protector of Ferelden, I hereby condemn you both to slavery, on penalty of death! Your sentance will be judged according to your obedience to your new master."... A look of pleasure and malace splayed across his face in an evil, twisted grin. "I truly own you!!" He relaxed a little, taking a deep breath. "Now then gentlemen" he turned to the guards "These traitors need punishing. Get her started for me will you?"


	3. Chapter 3

The guards piled their spears and armor in a corner of the floor, stripping down to their tunics and breeches. Then stood around the table Elissa was tied down on. She was shaking. They began to paw at her breasts and thighs. Pinching her nipples through her breast band. She was alarmed that her body immediately began to respond to the stimulation, and hated herself for it. There was nothing she could do.

Loghain stood there observing the group, then moved to the end of the table, down between her legs. He looked over to Alistair and smiled cruelly as he reached over to her smallclothes and slowly rubbed her clitoris through the fabric, with his thumb. 

She closed her eyes and grimaced in defiance.

That only seemed to provoke him, as he slipped his finger under the moistening cloth. He groaned with satisfaction at her wetness. Then he traced a finger down to her opening, and dipped inside of her, wiggled it, and brought it back out, only to dip it in and out again several times more. He withdrew his finger, covered in her wetness, and walked over to Alistair. Loghain held his finger under Alistair's nose, allowing him to scent his lover. "She's soaked already, and that was only my finger! Your little bitch is simply aching to be fucked by a real man." He chuckled to himself and then sucked his finger clean, with a satisfied smack of his lips. "Maker, she tastes like honey and cream!"

Alistair tried to lunge at Loghain, but his shackles prevented him from reaching out. "You sick bastard! Leave her alone!"

Loghain narrowed his eyes at Alistair, and lashed out with a backhand across his face, making his head loll to the side. When Alistair regained himself he found his lip had split from the impact and was bleeding. Loghain continued "I'm going to give this Warden slut exactly what she needs! She may scream 'no' but her wet cunt can't hide her desire for my cock!" He looked over to his men, "She's overdressed. Assist her would you?"

All at once the guards began ripping at her meager coverings, and in a matter of seconds they fell away in shreds. Completely exposed, Elissa drew in a sharp breath and tried to close her legs, but only succeeded in drawing her knees closer together.

Alistair growled and spat bloody saliva on the floor. Loghain regarded him with disgust. "Fucking little bastard...Stretch him."

Metal screamed in protest as they started turning cranks tightening the slack of his chains. Only small pulls every so often, to make the pain a marathon of endurance. Men often expired on the rack, not from the injuries themselves, but from the longevity of the sustained torture.

Alistair's arms and legs were pulled taut, he began sweating. 

Loghain turned from him, back to Elissa. " Maker's breath, your cunt's a lovely little peach, ripe for the picking! Lets have another taste!" He bent down over the table, placing his palms on her thighs to keep them spread open, and licked the length of her pussy, from bottom to top.

She drew her breath, and grimaced. 

He nibbled her clit roughly, then swirled it with his tongue. The contrast of pain and pleasure, sent shivers through her body. 

She was desperate not to become aroused. She would not allow him to make her cum. Her anxiety grew.

He looked up from between her legs, then climbed on top of her. His chestplate pressing against her, he took her nipple in his mouth and caressed it with his tongue while he sucked. Her other breast he held in his palm, pinching and rolling the nipple. She could feel his erection pressing into her through his breeches. He was very hard.

Loghain sat up and regarded her. "Open your eyes Warden, I'll have you looking at me while I fuck you!" 

She didn't move a muscle. 

He slapped her. Then grabbed a fistful of her long dark hair and leaned in close. She took in his smell: sweat, metal and virility. He smelled like a stallion. His mouth next to her ear, she could feel his hot breath on her neck. "I'm going to take you. I'm going to fuck you like the wanton whore you are. As my bed slave, I will enjoy you as I see fit. I will pleasure myself with your body. Your consent means nothing, but you will not fight me. In fact you will learn to love it. You will crave my cock, beg me for it. I know you will, because if you fight me, I will kill him!

Her eyes shot open. She held her breath for a moment, then relaxed into submission. She would endure this. She would not lose Alistair. She loved him.

"There's a good slave." Loghain purred. "I want to assure you, I meant what I said. He will not die, unless you disobey me... That said, his crimes will not go unpunished!" Loghain sat back again, and looked to his guards. "He's taut enough. Captain, get the leeches!"


	4. Chapter 4

,

The guard Captain was a graying man. His face stubbled and weathered; a deep hideous scar on his chin, scabby but not healing. He adopted a permanent smirk, sometimes exposing his yellowed teeth. His frame still displayed the strength of a battle hardened soldier, though he walked with a limp he tried hard to conceal. His malicious contempt for the prisoners seemed to darken his appearance, which already cast him as man of corruption and power. He was dangerous, and he knew it, and he wanted to abuse them.

The Captain strode over in front of Alistair, holding a clay jar. He used a pair of wooden tongs to fish out his prize, a long, black, writhing leech. "Oooh, it looks hungry!" he ginned wickedly as he held it up for Alistair to observe, inches from his face. Alistair grunted under the strain of his chains, glared at him, but said nothing. The Captain laughed "what's a matter, leech got your tongue?" He laughed again, and placed the leech on Alistair's chest, holding it with the tongs until it latched on. The leech wriggled and squirmed as it fed, slowly growing in size. Looking pleased, the older man continued to minister leeches upon Alistair, covering his chest and arms. Alistair's face looked almost a shade of green.

A while later the first few leeches began to drop off, having satiated themselves on Alistair's blood. Swollen and plump, they could barely move. The bite marks they left on him wept trails of red down his arms and over his ribs. Alistair was now very pale, and visibly showing signs of exhaustion. His gaze was somewhat glassed over but he was seething, and focused on Loghain... as he raped Elissa. 

The Captain slapped his face. "Wake up asshole!"

Alistair was dazed. He looked at the grizzled man in confusion. The older man nodded to the other guards who simultaneously released the shackles around his wrists and feet, causing him to tumble down and off the apparatus. Before he could get to his feet, a swift boot to his gut sapped him of adrenaline, and he crumpled as he was lifted by his arms. They carried him back over to the open part of the room. Grabbing his hands, they tightley bound his wrists together, and tethered him to a heavy chain hanging from a thick beam in the ceiling. The chain ran through a pulley which allowed the guards to raise or lower their prisoner. 


End file.
